As Orange as the Sunset
by Zerke
Summary: WIP One Piece Fanfic  Luffy x Nami .


**WIP Short Fanfic [Luffy x Nami]**

This is my first upload. Really is nothing special, just a quick fanfic of my favorite pairing in hopes of getting my writing skills up to date. I know this is no where near done, nor is it in any way organized, but I need to upload SOMETHING before I go to bed tonight, hah.

I will definitely update later with more if you guys really want me to. xD Though this is really nothing but practice, if you guys /really/ like it, I might put some more time into it. c; We'll have to see.

The sun washed over the world in a brilliant hue of orange; a farewell display as it sank deeper, and deeper under the horizon. Crisp, salty air stung my lips as I breathed in the ocean air, wishing it would ease my pain.

_It shouldn't be this quiet._

My mind despaired over the thought of the silence. It shouldn't be like this. The thousand sunny was meant to be lively; filled with the voices of adventure and play. Although sometimes it could be annoying, it was something I cannot deny filled my heart with warmth.

That was how it was supposed to be. So why.. Why was the air so still?

I let out a breath, fiddling with my hair as my thoughts wandered towards other things. Bloody, heart-wrenching thoughts. Thoughts where he laid motionless. Beaten.. Hurt..

The sound of footsteps behind me tore me free of my pointless self-torture, and with a genuine Nami-smile, I turned to face reality.

"NAMI-SWANNNN!" Sanji's voice burst forth, sending irritation down my spine. "I made some puddingggg! Would you like some?"

"Sure, I'll have some." I replied, absolutely certain my face was twitching. "Sanji have you seen Robin?"

"I think she's still tending to Luffy." he said, striding on to change the subject as he placed a glass of pudding in my hand. "Please taste my pudding! Is it good? I put hours of heart-felt dedication into making the most fitting desert for your beauty-" he halted as I began to walk away.

"Namiiiiii-swannnnnnnnn~" he began, chasing after me with his annoying little twirl, but was stopped short by a provoking jest coming from Zoro's general direction, and I was temporarily set free.

Impatience put speed in my steps as I strode quickly towards Chopper's room, my chest aching with that odd feeling I've been having since this morning. I'm not sure what it is, but every time I'm left to my own thoughts, I can't help but think of him, and how he's doing. Every moment I envision his face, my heart pounds and I am forced to resist the urge to race over to Chopper's room and see it for myself.

These urges, these pangs in my heart.. I can't explain them, or why they occur, and it worries me.. But not as much as HE worries me. And that's what hurts more than anything.

Frightened yet utterly dazed in my yearning to see him, I halted as I reached the door to Chopper's room, already poised in mid-knock. What was wrong with me? Why wouldn't my body respond to my reasoning? Why couldn't I just knock this feeling away as I have with many others?

I stumbled through my thoughts as I stood frozen outside the door, unsure of whether I should knock, or turn on my heels and run right there. But unfortunately for me, I didn't have much of a choice.

Robin answered the door swiftly with a smile, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that I was standing right outside (in fact it almost looked like she was expecting it). My face flushed and I tried to think of something to say, but apparently, I didn't need to say anything.

"Why hello there Nami, I was just leaving." she said. "Chopper says Luffy should be fine so long as he gets lots of rest, and meat when he wakes up." She then opened the door wide enough so that I could enter, and smiled at me with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

As we exchanged places through the door, she added, "Just be sure not to wake him up too early, navigator."

As the door slid shut behind me with a click, I sighed, and drooped onto the nearest chair (which happened to be the closest one to Luffy's bed), and put my head in my hands, realizing just how hot my face felt.

Despite how embarrassing that was, I still felt a bit relieved at the fact that I had made it through the door without looking like a complete idiot. I'm not sure why, but I'm sure if I had been forced to say something, I would've made myself look more stupid than Luffy. It was hard to admit, but ever since that day, I've been utterly flustered, and unable to function properly. I was no mechanic, but I wanted to fix myself somehow.

I raised my head a little, resting my chin on my palms as the bed he was sleeping on came into focus.

He was covered in bandages, some of which still had fresh blood on them, and although he was still peacefully asleep, his pain was clear upon his face. My heart burned, and hot memories poured through me, toying with my heart mercilessly. Struggling.. Fighting.. Hurting.. Dying..

Too much. I shut the memories out furiously, and tried to breathe again. No more of this..

I stood up, ready to leave. If there really was nothing I could do than it was better for me not to be here. That's what I tried to tell myself at least, but it did nothing to ease the pain, so I turned away, heading for the door, feeling seemingly helpless.

I was just about to take a step away from the bed when a warm hand caught mine, and my heart unwillingly skipped a beat.

"Don't go."

I froze, unable to turn around, and no longer able to walk out the door. I was caught in a heart-pounding moment of panic as I felt his hand on mine, and heard the rustle of sheets behind me. My heart fluttered frantically, as though attempting to escape, and my mind shifted uncontrollably between anxiety and relief. What do I do? What do I do?

"Nami?" His voice snapped me back.

Slowly, I turned, meeting his open gaze with cautious eyes, my mind gone blank.

"Nami, why are you crying?"

I shall add more later.


End file.
